It is common to use molding and other trim elements on automobiles and similar products. Moldings may be applied to cover joints, seams and other unappealing features, or they may be applied simply for aesthetic purposes. Because it is not always easy to attach molding directly to automobile body parts, molding is often attached using a specialized retainer clip. A variety of automobiles now include a roof ditch that extends along a portion of the roof above the doors. The roof ditch is typically defined by the joint between the roof and the side panel of the automobile. Typically, the roof ditch is covered at least in part by a roof ditch molding. Such molding typically has an interior support of metal or the like with a generally “C” shaped section profile. The interior support may be covered with a more pliable material such as rubber or the like which extends outwardly to engage edges of the roof ditch. In many applications, the roof ditch molding is secured in the roof ditch by a plurality of retainers that attach to weld studs disposed along the roof ditch channel. In some instances, the lateral position and/or height of the weld studs may vary at different positions along the roof ditch. Such variation may make it difficult to obtain the desired placement of the overlying molding.
While prior molding retainers have worked well, they tend to be substantially fixed relative to the underlying studs or other structures to which they are attached. Thus, if the stud is out of position, the overlying molding will likewise tend to be out of position. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a roof ditch molding retainer which accommodates variations in the weld stud or other attachment structure while maintaining a secure connection between the weld stud and the molding.